The present invention relates to the manufacture of substrates. More particularly, the invention provides a technique including a method and a structure for forming multi-layered substrate structures for the fabrication semiconductor integrated circuits, for example. But it will be recognized that the invention has a wider range of applicability; it can also be applied to other substrates for multi-layered integrated circuit devices, three-dimensional packaging of integrated semiconductor devices, photonic and/or optoelectronic devices, piezoelectronic devices, microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”), nano-technology structures, sensors, actuators, solar cells, flat panel displays (e.g., LCD, AMLCD), biological and biomedical devices, and the like.
From the very early days, human beings have been building useful articles, tools, or devices using less useful materials for numerous years. In some cases, articles are assembled by way of smaller elements or building blocks. Alternatively, less useful articles are separated into smaller pieces to improve their utility. A common example of these articles to be separated include substrate structures, such as a glass plate, a diamond, a semiconductor substrate, and others.
These substrate structures are often cleaved or separated using a variety of techniques. In some cases, the substrates can be separated using a saw operation. The saw operation generally relies upon a rotating blade or tool, which cuts through the substrate material to separate the substrate material into two pieces. This technique, however, is often extremely “rough” and cannot generally be used for providing precision separations in the substrate for the manufacture of fine tools and assemblies. Additionally, the saw operation often has difficulty separating or cutting extremely hard and or brittle materials, such as diamond or glass.
Accordingly, techniques have been developed to separate these hard and or brittle materials using cleaving approaches. In diamond cutting, for example, an intense directional thermal mechanical impulse is directed preferentially along a crystallographic plane of a diamond material. This thermal mechanical impulse generally causes a cleave front to propagate along major crystallographic planes, where cleaving occurs when an energy level from the thermal mechanical impulse exceeds the fracture energy level along the chosen crystallographic plane.
In glass cutting, a scribe line using a tool is often impressed in a preferred direction on the glass material, which is generally amorphous in character. The scribe line causes a higher stress area surrounding the amorphous glass material. Mechanical force is placed on each side of the scribe line, which increases stress along the scribe line until the glass material fractures, preferably along the scribe line. This fracture completes the cleaving process of the glass, which can be used in a variety of applications, including households.
Although the techniques described above are satisfactory, for the most part, as applied to cutting diamonds or household glass, they have severe limitations in the fabrication of small complex structures or precision work pieces. For instance, the above techniques are often “rough” and cannot be used with great precision in fabrication of small and delicate machine tools, electronic devices, or the like. Additionally, the above techniques may be useful for separating one large plane of glass from another, but are often ineffective for splitting off, shaving, or stripping a thin film of material from a larger substrate. Furthermore, the above techniques may often cause more than one cleave front, which join along slightly different planes, which is highly undesirable for precision cutting applications.
Accordingly, certain techniques have been developed to cleave a thin film of crystalline material from a larger donor substrate portion. These techniques are commonly known as “layer transfer” processes. Such layer transfer processes have been useful in the manufacture of specialized substrate structures, such as silicon on insulator. As merely an example, a pioneering technique was developed by Francois J. Henley and Nathan Chung to cleave films of materials. Such technique has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,563 titled Controlled Cleaving Process, commonly assigned to Silicon Genesis Corporation of San Jose, Calif., and hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes. Although such technique has been successful, there is still a desire for improved ways of manufacturing multilayered structures.
From the above, it is seen that a technique for separating a thin film of material from a substrate which is cost effective and efficient is desirable.